When Love Conquers Hate
by Author-chan123
Summary: Nights can turn into mornings just as tears can turn into smiles. Dreams can turn into reality too but can hate turn into LOVE? And promise can make everything and it could even be a start to everything
1. Chapter 1

_She wanted to be happy while he wanted to make people happy…_

_She yearns for love while he was incapable of loving on his own will…_

_She believes in happy end while he believes in dead end…_

_She's the Pink Princess while he's the Blue Prince…_

_These two are the total epitome of cat and dog…_

_When combined oil and water…_

_Like day and night…_

_When together?_

_MORTAL ENEMIES_

_Put a pink haired yandere and a teenage boy detective together and you got yourself_

_CATASTROPHE_

_But things happen when you least expect them and when they do it'll change every view you have about life._

_Can love conquer hate?_

_But then sometimes hate is a disguised form of love_

There was a glow in the sky as a shining disk emerged on the horizon. Sunrise filled the forest with a watery glow. There is the sound of happily chirping birds as they sing their songs of joy, welcoming the bright promise of the day. There was a harmony of sounds as rustling noise of animals running and frolicking in the bush could be heard in the background. The flowers covering the ground were bathed in golden light. A shower of sunlight falls through the trees. The first light of day picks its way through the tents. For a moment everything looked enchanted but unfortunately the euphony of comforting sounds were interrupted by an anger-strained voice.

"AKISE ARU!" Birds flew off from the trees they were perched on, alarmed at the cacophony of sound that broke off the peace.

_Camping was gonna be fun …they said._

_It was gonna be relaxing … they said._

_It was gonna be __**peace**__ and __**quiet **__…they said._

_But boy were they wrong._

Sighing inwardly and still holding the pink haired girl's wrist grasping a knife. Yuno had been trying to kill him… again. He was not surprised when she snuck into his tent with a knife in hand but fortunately for him Yuno had underestimated him and brought herself to do something rash as this. Maybe he really got on her nerves the day before and it drove her to this but then again it was like everything he did always got on her nerves, even breathing," Gasai-san, isn't it a bit early for this?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you, Akise Aru," Yuno snarled and gave the silver haired boy holding her hand wrist to keep her from doing anything with her knife. She struggled to get her hand off his tight grip.

It was always like this with the usual 'I'll kill you' threat and dirty looks Akise had gotten used to by now," What could you possibly obtain with this Gasai-san?" He knew asking that question was futile but he didn't care. He was just saying those just for the sake of talking. All he really cared right now is to slip back to his warm sleeping bag and let sleep take over him. And he really couldn't do that with Yuno Gasai in his tent.

"I'll have Yukkii all for myself…" Yuno scowled at him. She considers everyone close to Yukki a threat and she had to get rid of all the threat starting with Akise Aru, and she could have all her precious Yuki to herself. He didn't need friend, all he needed was HER. HER!

"Yes Gasai-san, you could have Yuki's trust by killing his friend so he'll just get mad at you for killing a friend. That could really work well," Akise had his usual smile plastered on his face. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Yuno noticed the sarcasm and glared daggers at him," AKISE ARU!"

* * *

Everyone's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the same familiar voice. They no doubt knew it was coming from a certain pink haired girl. They could hear the entire ruckus from their tent. They knew it was a bad idea having Akise's tent next to Yuno but what choice do they have? No one wanted their tent next to Yuno Gasai. Akise being the last one to pick his area had to build his tent next to the girl who hated him more than anything in the world despite Yuno's protest about having Yuki's tent next to hers instead. They were still gonna be like that anyway even without the proximity of their tent.

Another noise and Hinata could swear that a vein just popped. She desperately needed some sleep," DO YOU MIND ?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"IF YOU GUYS KEEP THIS UP YOU'RE GONNA BE MARRIED BEFORE THIS CAMPING TRIP EVEN ENDS!" Kousaka yelled from his tent.

After hearing the last sentence Yuno's brows creases, her eyes narrowed, gritting her teeth- and Akise knew he was so dead. Yuno Gasai's temper-meter just went all the way up to dangerous, more dangerous than usual.

She tried prying her hands off his grasp but it was no use, Akise was stronger than her. So instead she pushed him hard. This caused Akise to fall, pulling Yuno with him and so the both of them tumbled down in heap on his sleeping bag, producing a thud.

Yukiteru who was trying his best to ignore all the noise and go back to sleep heard the thud. He knew the source of the sound was from a certain silver haired boy's tent. Getting a sudden feeling of uneasiness he picked himself up from his sleeping bag. He felt that something was wrong and the last thing he wanted to see was a lifeless corpse of Akise Aru. He knew the two better than anyone else so he feared the worst. Dragging his feet, he started toward the blue tent. He pushed open the flap of the tent," He guys y…" He trailed off as his gaze landed on the scene before him. His eyes turned wide as saucers, he couldn't believe it. He just can't. Yuno Gasai was on top of the person she hated more than anything else in the whole world (So much for hate).

Yuno's eyes widened too, like a deer caught on headlights. Akise who was under her, didn't know where to start.

Yuki composed himself. He opened his mouth to speak. He was looking away, as a hint of blush was evident on his face because of the little scene he just walked into," I… uh… uhm… could you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep." With that Yuki walked, embarrassed, ashamed of himself for being caught up in 'that' situation.

* * *

It was just like the first time they met. Back at the observatory dock where she pinned him underneath her because she figured out he wasn't a diary holder and he was lying. He accused him of playing with Yuki's life on the line. He could still remember the piercing look she gave him, the deadly look that her eyes gave off. Now here she was again, he was underneath her **again**. But there was no murderous look or eyes shooting daggers at him there was complete and utter shock. Her eyes that should've been crimson red with rage but were a beautiful shade of thulian pink were staring wide-eyed at him. They stayed like that for a moment, shocked. But then they heard someone enter the tent. They turned their heads to the new presence and saw Yukiteru standing there. He stood there, wide-eyed, realizing what situation he just walked into.

He opens his mouth to speak. He looks away, as a hint of blush was evident on his face,"I… uh… uhm… could you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep." With that Yuki walked, embarrassed.

Yuno and Akise calls to him in unison, fearing that he just had the wrong idea.

"Yukki..!"

"Yukiteru-kun.

Yuno stumbles to catch up with Yukiteru and to try and talk to him, leaving the silver haired boy alone in his tent. He tried to register what just happened. A stage feeling began welling up inside him and he decides he needs some fresh air. He found himself walking away from the camp. Maybe a nice quiet nature walk could help him relax a bit and keep some things of his mind.

Akise walked in Mother Nature's sanctuary, trees as far as the eyes could see, standing arms linked for miles in a silent choir and with no human in sight to break the comfort and serenity.

Or so he thought.

"You can come out now, Gasai-san," Akise said, not even turning to look at the pink haired girl hiding behind the bushes.

An angry Yuno Gasai emerged from the bushes and a growl slipped past her lips. Bloodlust was eveident in her eyes.

"What brings you here, Gasai-san?" Akise asked casually, turning to look at the enraged female.

"To kill you," She scowled, bringing up a knife. She pointed it at Akise.

Akise just sighs," Gasai-san, you do know that doing that is just futile, right?" He was getting tired with this routine and just wanted to have a peaceful nature walk and relax with no human in sight.

Without any warning Yuno lunged at him. Akise side steps her attack but Yuno was determined and she abruptly kicks him. Akise wasn't able to avoid the kick and he slipped and fell as the ground under them crushed and they both fell into a cave hitting the ground with a thud, both losing consciousness.

* * *

Akise fells a numbing sensation in his head, like he just hit something hard plus he felt a weight on him. He tries to blink his eyes open until he managed to fully open his eyes. But what he saw upon opening his eyes took him by surprise the second time today.

And for the second time today he found himself under Yuno Gasai… again.

But fortunately for him she was unconscious won't be able to kill him, not like she would even be able to kill him even if she were conscious. He gently gets her off on him.

Then the next thing he knew her eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful thulian pink eyes.

Before she could make her move and attempt to kill him again he opened his mouth to speak," Don't even think about it. We're stuck in this cave because of you and we need to help each other so we could get out of here."

But Yuno didn't seem to be listening she looked like was distant. Her overshadowed by her bangs but something seemed off and Akise noticed it.

Then he noticed something glistening down her cheeks.

She was crying.

Yuno Gasai was crying.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

The tears began trickling down her cheeks, lips slightly parted. She had a distant look on her eyes.

"Momma…" Came her quavering voice that sounded oh so sad. It barely covered that sob that she was trying so hard not to produce but it slips past her lips.

"I'm sorry, momma.."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Her voice was shaky and there was melancholy in her tone.

"No, wait Momma…" She chokes out a sob.

"Momma… wait, momma. Please…. Momma get me out of here…"

And Yuno went hysterical as more and more tears fell over her cheeks like a fretful stream of emotions. All that came out of her mouth were deep, heart-wrenching sobs. She gasped, coughed, cried as she rocked herself back and forth. The wailing and suffering echoed through the small, really small cave.

There was still that distant look on her eyes.

He felt his heart drop at the sight of her. It felt strange but somehow it there's a great weight around his heart upon seeing her like this.

So vulnerable…

Gone was the ruthless, cold, bloodthirsty psychopath.

But instead before him is crying Yuno Gasai and that psychopath in her was just a ghost of what stood before him now.

She looked so… broken.

Behind that mask…

Behind everything…

There's this girl who was and still broken.

Behind the ruthless and cold demeanor…

There's loneliness and sorrow…

She's broken but she tries to hide it in each possible way…

He remembers that first time he saw her. The first time his gaze landed on her at that street with a sea of people. The pink was unique, it made her stand out from the others. He noticed something that day- the girl with a broken smile.

And then there was that time at the observatory dock where she pointed a knife to his neck and all he did was blink innocently and smile. But it was also that time where they worked together for the first and last time. He had to admit they made a good team.

**But now…**

She was none of those…

Deep down she had always been broken and she kept it to herself. No one to share to pain with. But people are like clouds too, when the pressure gets too much to handle you just have to let it out.

Maybe…

Maybe he could change that…

Akise places both his hands on her trembling shoulders. He looked directly to her eyes with determination.

"Gasai-san…" He says firmly but gently.

She continues to sob, cough, and gasp, mind elsewhere.

He shakes her gently to get her attention but to no avail. She was so close to him and yet so far. He couldn't even reach her.

So he did the unthinkable.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

Oh Yuno was going to kill him.

But he doesn't care.

The image of a broken Yuno Gasai was planted in his mind and he didn't want to see her like that.

"Sshh… It's okay," He tried soothing her, tracing little circles at her back.

"I was happy with my family once. Until the money began emotionally and psychologically affect my parents," Akise flinched at hearing her sweet, soft voice. But there was a great melancholy present in her tone of voice," Papa stayed away. Momma began abusing me… S-she eventually locked me in a cage. She left me to starve and at times force-feeding me inedible materials. I…" Her voice trailed of and she gripped on Akise, hugging him back.

Akise felt comfortable. Her hands were small and soft. And there was an inexplainable feeling at edg of his heart. The thump thump in his heart becomes louder and louder like it was gonna erupt soon in his chest.

He tries to push those thoughts away and focus his attention to the girl in his arms. So she was abused by her family. She said her family was working overseas but he really doubts that. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Ssh… It's okay. No one's gonna abuse you anymore," Akise knew why she was scared. She was scared because the cave reminds her of the cage. The small area, it was like a cage and she was trying to get out of it.

Her grip tightened.

There were many questions that were running through his head, like what happened to the Yandere Yuno Gasai? Should she be trying to kill him by now?

Many questions that are yet to be answered but right now the urge of helping this broken girl in his arms are hard to resists.

And before he knew it he did something that would change his life forever.

"I know this world might be scary but don't worry. No one can hurt you while I'm around and I'll stay by your side," He suddenly blurted out without even thinking of the consequences or how it would affect the future later," Besides it'll be all over soon."

But what shocked him was her actually answering. He didn't even expect her to answer him.

"Promise?" She said in that shaky but soft voice. She held her pinky up to make a pinky promise.

Akise smiled softly and intertwined his pinky with hers," I promise."

_Little did I know that from then and there my life was bound to take twist._

_Just because of one single promise._

_And Yuno Gasai would go through drastic measures just so a promise would be kept and not broken._

"Guys, have you seen Yuno and Akise?" Yukiteru asked, noticing that he hasn't seen two ever since the little incident. He has an unsettling feeling welling inside him.

"Come to think of it, no, I haven't seen those two," Hinata shook her head slightly.

"No wonder it's suddenly silent," Mao uttered.

"Who cares? Atleast it's quiet now," Kousaka shrugged casually.

"We have to find those two. What if they're together and you know those two always tries to kill each other," Yukiteru said.

Suddenly ominous clouds hovered above them and swelled the sphere of warm light, casting a shadow over the land. The winds howled violently followed by light pitter patter of rain that threatened to fall heavier.

"But first we need to find a shelter. Our tents can't hold this strong storm," Hinata said, regarding the dark clouds and the now getting heavier rain.

Yukiteru hesitated before he nodded slightly," Then after the storm we're gonna head out and find those two."

"I think I saw a cottage over there," Mao said, pointing at a distant.

* * *

He knew it was raining outside, probably a storm. He could hear the heavy pitter patter just outside the cave. Now he knows the other aren't going to find them sooner. He gives a hopeless sigh at the thought of being stuck here even longer.

His gaze landed on the sleeping form beside him, her head on his shoulder. Maybe life is really full of things you couldn't control especially surprises. This day was full of surprises and all that points to the girl beside him at that moment.

In his mind was a flash of crimson eyes and red-stained axe - that was all Yuno Gasai but right now this girl isn't all that. She seemed as innocent as a babe. Gone was the monster he saw all those times and all he could see right now was a girl, who was lost and uncertain. Lost in the world's tangled web of lies. A girl with a bitter and dark past. A girl who lost everything in just a blink of an eye. A girl who smiles just so nobody knows how sad and lonely she is. A girl who was all alone in this harsh place we call life.

"_I know this world might be scary but don't worry. No one can hurt you while I'm around and I'll stay by your side."_

"_Promise?"_

A small smile form on his lips," I promise, I'll stay by your side."

* * *

Akise groaned as the ray of the sunlight hit his face. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. Then he remembered all the things that happened the other day. He abruptly snaps his eyes fully open and turn his head. He lets out a breathe he didn't he was holding as his gaze fell on the pink haired girl sleeping comfortably with her head on his shoulder.

"Akise-kun! Yuno!" He heard a familiar voice. Looks like their rescue was here already.

"Told you it was gonna be all over soon," He pushed a lock of her hair that seemed out of place behind her ear.

Before he could stand and move his hand away, he felt something stuck to it, something warm and soft. His gaze fell on his hand intertwined with Yuno's.

"You promise me… you'd stay by my side," She muttered in her sleep, tightening her grip on Akise's hand.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HOW IS IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW. IT MAY TAKE LONG BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE I'LL BE BUSY WITH ARCHERY PRACTICE SO JUST LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki but hey it's free to dream, right?**

"_As soon as one promises not to do something, it becomes the one thing above all others that one most wishes to do."__  
__―__Georgette Heyer_

* * *

After the whole incident everything went back to normal after they went back to Sakurami city. Well not entirely normal. In a world of future diaries and diary holders nothing is really entirely normal.

It was a normal morning for the gang. They were in their classroom chatting since the teacher wasn't around yet. It was early in the morning as the golden sun of early April blazed through the window.

"Yukkii… "A high pitched voice called unto him and no sooner Yuno threw her arms around Yukiteru. Then she clung to Yukkii, as usual," Good morning, Yukkii…"

"Good morning, Yuno," Yukki gave her the usual reply, giving her a weak smile.

Then suddenly everyone's face went slack and shock could be written all over their faces. Yuno wondered why they were all shock but her question was answered when she turned her head and saw Akise Aru standing there.

What made it so shocking? Akise Aru never attends a single class. He keeps skipping class to play detective but today was an exception.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," Akise said, his usual smile plastered on his face.

Yukiteru who's mouth was slightly parted gulped and opened his mouth to speak," uhm… Akise, it's just that… that…" Yukiteru tried to look for words to say.

But Hinata beat him to it," That you never attend a single class."

"Yeah, who are you? And what did you do to Akise?" Kousaka pointed accusingly at Akise who just blinked in confusion," Are you an alien? Did you eat Akise for breakfast? Hey, did you save the brain for me. Atleast I could be as smart as Akise."

Akise just blinked and tilted his head in confusion," So you don't want me guys here?"

"No, it's not like that, Akise-kun," Mao tried to reason with him.

Before anyone could go further with their conversation the bell rang and their teacher for their first period entered the room. Everyone went to their seats. Yukiteru sat three seats away from the window and as usual Yuno sat next to him. Akise sat at the empty seat (That was seat was usually reserved for him but since he never attends class it was usually empty). Unbeknownst to them a certain silver haired boy would steal quick glances at the pink haired girl.

* * *

It's not so often she get to have this kind of peace, after all that killing and survival game. She enjoyed the serenity the rooftop has to offer her, even for just awhile atleast she could feel a bit of peace, even for just a tiny wennie second. Too bad that peace had to be disrupted when she heard the door open. She sighed and prepared to glare at the intruder for breaking her peace and serenity.

"Oh, it's a surprise to see you her Gasai-san… alone," Came that one voice she despised so much.

Turning her head to glare at her intruder. Fate hated her so much. Of all people it just had to be Akise Aru. She'd been trying to avoid some confrontations with him, after what happened. She fought the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks as memories of what happened at that cave flashed through her mind," Get lost. And what do you mean 'surprise'?

"Well you're usually with Yukiteru and it's a surprise that you're not with him this very moment," Akise shrugged casually, his signature smile still on his face.

Yuno scowled at him," I can be alone if I want to. And are you implying that I'm like a dog?"

"Not really. More like his tail," Akise tried to tease her. He always did like teasing her and the reaction that came after.

Yuno stepped forward to lunge at him and attack but Akise opened his mouth to speak.

"But I didn't come to talk about that. I came here to talk about other matters," Akise said.

Yuno stopped mid-step and turned her attention to the silver haired detective standing in front of her," What do you want talk about. And make it quick, I gotta return to Yukkii."

"Well, remember the promise?"

Yuno felt hot blood rush to her face and she found herself fighting the blush that attempted to make its way to her face.

Akise took the silence as a yes," Well, if you want me to keep that I need you to do something."

"And what would that be?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You need to stop trying to kill me. How can I keep my promise to you when I'm already," And there's that smile again. That one smile that never fails to get on her nerves.

"Done," Was all she replied.

"And could you atleast be nice?" He was still smiling.

Yuno glared daggers at him but eventually sighed and opened her mouth to speak," I'll cut that smile off your face if you dare break your promise," Yuno replied in an innocent but sly tone. She returned the smile.

He took her answer as a yes. Knowing Yuno, maybe that was the nicest she could get, when it comes to him. He knew this way a new beginning. From this day forth he figured everything would eventually start to change maybe just a little but it was good to know that he won't have worry about Yuno trying to kill him again.

Without a second thought, Akise took her hand," Come. We're gonna get late for our next subject."

She was too taken aback to even respond. How could he get so comfortable with her? And how could she let him? She was mad at him for getting too comfortable but she was even angrier to herself for not even pulling away. Even so when she felt her heart beat fast, real fast in her chest. There was a strange feeling at the bottom of her heart but it was not unpleasant at all. Strange but not unpleasant.

On the other hand Akise didn't mind it at all. For him, holding hands was like a promise that even for just a few seconds or hours it meant we don't have to face the world alone. And she didn't have to face the world alone because then again he promised to be by her side. It surprised him that she didn't even pull back or try to kill him. Maybe it was the promise, maybe Yuno Gasai could keep a promise after all. She wasn't trying to kill and was trying to be nice.

* * *

Yuno's sudden unusual behavior didn't go unnoticed by Yukiteru. There was something wrong and he knew it. Said girl was spacing out, she had a distant look on her face but the thing Yukiteru noticed most was her hand. She was staring at her left hand as if waiting for something to happen. She looked as if many things were running through her mind and her mind was elsewhere.

**.**

**.**

"_They said holding hands with someone symbolizes a promise. A promise, that even for a brief moment or a few hours, we don't have to face the world alone," _Yuno's gaze was glued to the hand Akise held just a few minutes ago. She knew it shouldn't matter to her and she shouldn't even bother with it but somehow it did. Maybe it was because of how Akise seemed so eager about his promise. He was true to his words. No one ever did something like that for her. It all started with her parents, who broke their promise and left her all alone in this dark cruel world. And ever since then, she had been living with a world filled with broken promises. She can say that she had gotten used to it, then Akise Aru came. He opened that door again for her- the door of promises and expectations. But she knew where that door always leads to- disappointment. However she can't lie to herself and deny the fact that she's looking forward to this promise. She has this feeling that this one was finally going to be different from the others, all those lies and fake promises. Who knows? Maybe this could finally make her world less intolerable , even just slight.

She glances back at the said person. To her surprise he was already looking at her direction, which only made her look away quickly, flustered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FORGIVE ME FOR ITS OOC-NESS. I'M REALLSORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THOUGH, I'D REALLY APRECIATE IT. CAUSE: REVIEWS; EFFECT: MOTIVATION LEADING TO NEW UPDATES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of its characters. If I did Akiyuno would've been a cannon.**

"_We all long for what could've been."_

_ -Sarah Ockler_

* * *

The rosy sun was hung high up the bright blue sky giving off a rejuvenating and exhilarating feeling. Walking on the concrete pathway of the park was a certain pink haired girl. She always liked a walk through the park. It never fails to bring out that calming effect on her especially on this wonderful day. She was on her way to Yuki's house when she decided to go there through the park. It seems like she made a good decision of walking through the park. At her left she could see children having fun, laughing and squealing all around, they were running, playing with sand pits, swings, slides, and roundabouts. The sounds of children's laughter filled the playground, enveloping a cacophony of sounds around it, as the children played on this beautiful day.

Then she remembered her childhood. She remembered playing on the playground too while her parents are seated nearby, keeping their eyes on her. She remembered the time when she was still happy, when everything was perfect, when she still had her parents. She always wished she could turn back time and just pause time at those moments and be a kid again. A kid, no worries, no broken hearts, happy life and always smiling, a real smile. She forgot the last time she ever had a true genuine smile on her lips. As these thoughts run through her mind a frown was written all over her face.

"Gasai-san?" Came that familiar voice, ending her trail of thoughts and sending her back to reality.

She turned and her gaze landed on Akise, standing there with that smile on his face.

"What a coincidence," Akise started," So what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Yukkii's house and I decided to walk through the park to get there," Yuno replied. It was a coincidence indeed. To see Akise Aru here… As of lately the two of them had been less hostile to each other. When their friends noticed at first they began worrying and making a fuss about it but eventually they learned to just let it be. Atleast they weren't trying to kill each other anymore. And Akise had been living up to his promise. He had also begun coming to school more often. Yuno on the other hand had to play nice but she eventually learned to be nice to him, **just a little**.

"Well since you're already here. Can I walk with you?" Akise walked over to her side, smiling at her," So what do you say, Yandere-chan?"

"Yeah, okay whatever," Yuno replied. Akise had made a nickname for her and it really annoyed her when she heard for the first time, she even tried thinking of killing him then and there but she eventually learned to just ignore the nickname.

Yuno started resuming her walk with Akise walking beside her. They walked past the lush green trees, bending down as if their trunks were reaching out to people.

"So…" Akise started, breaking the silence that started to envelope them," How did you start having feelings for Yukiteru? I'm just curious since I never heard of it yet."

Yuno turned to look at him and then her gaze resume to the path ahead." Well…" Yuno had a distant look on her face," It was after my parents…" She trailed off, finding it hard to go on as memories of her parents abusing her flashed through her mind.

"Yuno-" Akise was about to tell her that it was okay if she doesn't tell him but she interrupted him.

" I was left with nothing to live. I had no reason to live after that. I fell into despair, to the point where I was put in the detention at school to write up my dreams for the future. I had no dreams, I had no reason to continue living after all. Then that's where Yukkii came, he gave me a reason to live…"

'_What's the matter?'_

'_You don't know what to write, either?'_

'_**I want to go watch the stars with my family'**_

'_My parents got divorced last week. I bought a telescope, but the promise of stargazing shot away. It's stupid, right? I'm gonna erase it.'_

'_It's not stupid.'_

'_It is! I have to submit it to a teacher.'_

'_Why don't we go see the stars together, then? There's an observatory nearby. Isn't that a great idea?'_

'_No, I was saying that I wanted to go with my family.'_

'_Sheesh! You're so stubborn. How about this? I'll become your bride in the future.'_

'_When we grow up?'_

'_Okay.'_

" And after that my whole life became focused on him, nothing but him. I kept observing him from afar," Yuno said. She remembered it all like it just happened yesterday. It was still fresh in her mind. That day… the day she had the reason to live and look forward for the future.

Akise realized that everything started with a promise too just like his. A single promise sealed Yuno and Yuuki's fate.

'_I'll become your bride in the future.'_

'_I know this world might be scary but don't worry. No one can hurt you while I'm around and I'll stay by your side.'_

Promises… it's the reason why they're where they are right now. If it wasn't for promises he wouldn't be here with her, instead he'd have to spend his life with her trying to kill him every minute or so. Thinking of what Yuno said, he couldn't help but ponder on his what if's. What if he made that promise earlier? What if he made the promise before Yukiteru did? Would it change anything.

After thinking about it, he found himself asking her," What if it wasn't Yuuki who made that promise…" Akise paused, thinking if asking her would be a good idea." For example… what if it was me?"

Yuno was taken aback by Akise's question. She looked at him, as if searching for the reason why he was asking her this all of a sudden.

"…would you still love…" Akise trailed off, he can't bring himself to complete the question that had been running through his mind for quite some time now.

No one spoke for awhile, each waiting for the other to speak.

"Truth is…" Yuno started. She then faced Akise, with a half-hearted smile on her face," I would've loved anyone if I became dependant on him," She knew it was true. She would love anyone just because he became her emotional support. She was being selfish but she couldn't care less. And she couldn't help but think… What if she had met Akise first? What if it was him and not Yuuki? Would her life be any better? Would she be happy? Would she finally feel loved? She couldn't help but think of what could've been.

" I see…" Akise muttered. Realization came rushing to his mind, it wasn't love Yuno was feeling, it was mere obsession. She just needed someone to give her a reason to live and she'd take that person no matter what. It was somewhat sad. Was she really that lonely? So lonely that she'd take desperate measures just to have her emotional support? But unfortunately the one she loved didn't love her. Akise knew Yukiteru never loved Yuno. He was merely using her as a protection to keep himself safe from the other dairy holders while Yuno did all the dirty work. His mind went back to the time at the observatory dock, where he announced that she was his girlfriend. He never meant it, he just did it keep things in control. He didn't even think about her feelings. Her feelings were being played. He could remember how happy she looked but unfortunately that happiness was fake because it was caused by a lie. A lie she thought was true.

" I just wanted to be happy and have my happy end," She had a sad smile plastered on her face. She wanted that happy end but it feels like she couldn't even achieve it," But it feels like I couldn't even reach those.

"I'm sure you'll have it someday. Maybe not today but someday," He suddenly had the urge to make her life happy. But knew that it was hard to achieve those. This world wasn't composed of happy ends but dead ends. He knew that it was dead end waiting for them in this survival game. In his mind there was a flash of static then the words 'dead on' on the cell phone screen.

"Well I should be heading to Yukkii's house now," Yuno's voice broke off his train of thoughts, sending him to reality.

His gaze landed on her. Before she could turn and leave Akise called out to her," I could walk you there. I was heading to a house near that area anyway," The last sentence was a lie but he just wanted to be by her side longer. He wasn't the type of person to lie, he finds it useless to lie but if lying could make that happen so be it.

Yuno hesitated at first." Okay," She started walking with Akise next to her.

They walked through the park. No one dared to say a single word during their work. Silence enveloped the two. The silence spoke for itself and it was like a mother's lullaby bringing comfort to that of a crying baby. The silence wasn't awkward, if anything it was comforting. There was no need for words. They walked side by side, past many people. In other people's eyes they were just two normal teenagers having their walk but they were anything but normal.

Before they knew it they were standing outside Yukiteru's house. This meant good bye.

Akise decided to speak first and break the silence," I guess this goodbye. I'll see you around," Akise turns to walk and give Yuno a half hearted wave.

She looked at him leave and walk away. She stared at his retreating back until he was out of sight.

"Good… bye…" Yuno said under her breath. She turned and started towards her beloved's house.

* * *

'_Truth is…'_

'_I would've loved anyone if I became dependant on him.'_

'_I just wanted to be happy and have my happy end. _

'_But it feels like I couldn't even reach those.'_

Everything Yuno said had been running on his mind for quite some time now. He couldn't get them of his head no matter how he tries to.

'_What could've been…'_

'_What if...'_

'_What if it was him instead?'_

'_Would it make things better?'_

'_Would he have made her happy?'_

He could still remember the sad look she had on her face. How her beautiful thulian pink eyes sunk. How she looked lost. How she looked like she was struggling with her thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYONE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APRECIATE IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki but that doesn't mean I don't wish I do.**

'_You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness.'_

_ -Jonathan Safran Foer_

* * *

The air was crisp and the sun shone brilliantly outside. Akise walked along the hallway, passing through classrooms after classrooms. He found himself often being in school, considering he was the type of person to always skip class. He usually got no time for school because he was busy with solving cases and working his way to becoming the world's best detective. He was about to take a step inside their classroom when he heard something that made him stop mid-step.

"Have you heard, the cops are looking for Yuuki and Yuno now? They're practically runaway criminals now," Kousaka was talking to Hinata and Mao. They didn't seem to notice him.

Akise quickly runs as fast he can. Pumping his legs harder each step. He bit his lips hard, his eyes focused on the way ahead, determined to find them. He needs to find them. He got to find them. He didn't care if he had to run and search around this big city, he'll do it and find them. His heart was beating fast as fast as the hooves of a horse on a racetrack. A certain memory flashed in his mind.

'_I know this world might be scary but don't worry. No one can hurt you while I'm around and I'll stay by your side.'_

Before he knew it he found himself running through the streets, feet pounding on the concrete pavement. There was a long wailing scream of the siren plunging into the cacophony of noises in the streets. There were police everywhere, having checkpoints, roaming the area.

"_**According to the announcement by the Sakurami Police, a boy and a girl stole firearms and escaped during the interrogation last night. Checkpoints have been placed around the entire city and ardent search is underway, but the suspects have yet to be located,"**_ The reporter on the tv said as Akise ran past the electronics shop.

'_Gasa-san… Yukiteru-kun… where are you?'_

* * *

Unbeknowst to them the two teenagers were hiding in a certain tiny shack near a quiet hospital parking lot. The shack was small and had some boxes, woods, and some cleaning materials in it but it was a good hiding place. No one could find them there. They couldn't stay there forever. Somehow they need to go out.

"Are you okay, Yuno?" Yukiteru asked while bandaging Yuno's arm. After wrapping the white strip of cloth he tied it gently.

"It's just a scratch. Thank you, Yukkii," Yuno replied, facing Yuuki while mustering up a smile to reassure him.

Suddenly Yuuki's stomach growled. Yuuki's face scruncehd, as if he was about to cry.

"I'm hungry," Yuuki's face was scrunched. He could feel a stabbing pain in his stomach and his stomach acid turning over with nothing to digest. His stomach was completely empty since yesterday.

"Bear with it. It's dangerous outside. According to our future diary predictions, we'll die tomorrow, after exchanging fire in front of a store we go to for food," Yuno was interrupted with another growl from Yukiteru's stomach," But that also means we'll be safe as long as we stay here."Her eyes fell on the two cell phones in the ground with the same predictions on their screens. They've been hiding in that shack since last night and they couldn't risk going outside for they might get killed. Their dead end flag had been triggered so they couldn't risk going out.

"But I'm hungry," Yukiteru whined again. He really was hungry and he'd been trying to bear with it but his stomach keeps on growling. He fidgeted while trying to fight his hunger and the gnawing pain in his stomach.

"Uhm… We can't stay like this, of course. We'll get in trouble if we do," Yuno said.

" Kurusu-san… why did he betray us?" Yukiteru said, staring at the ground while tracing patterns on it.

"Yukkii…" Yuno uttered softly, eyeing the down casted boy.

Yukiteru's head suddenly snapped up. He stuck his nose high and sniffed ," This smell."

"Huh?" Yuno tilted her head in confusion.

" I smell donuts!" Yukiteru turned his head towards the window. He knew that smell and it was donuts.

The two of them peeked through the window. They saw a familiar face walking. She had short Fulvous brown hair hanging just above her shoulders and shining ochre eyes.

"She's…"

"Kurusu-san's wife!" Yukiteru finished the sentence for her.

The two looked at each other and decided to follow her.

Kurusu's wife was walking up the stairs, her sandals making sounds that echoed through the room . Little did she know that she was being followed by Yuno and Yukiteru who were hiding behind a wall just below the stairs. They poked their heads from the wall just enough to see to older woman but not get caught.

"Why is his wife…" Yukiteru's gazed was glued to the older woman, in confusion. What was she doing in a hospital?

"Is she making a get-well visit?" Yuno eyed the woman.

* * *

The headquarters was busy. People rushing here and there. It was busier than usual because of the recent event in Sakurami city. Suddenly the door burst open and a panting young man came in.

" Nishijma-san!" Akise called out, sweating lightly after all that running. His heart was becoming quicker and his breathing was becoming faster and heavier as his eyes dart around the room, looking for the said detective

" He's not here. There was an explosion at the Sakurami hospital so he got there as fast as he could," a man with raven hair, wearing a charcoal black suit said.

Akise wasted no time, the next thing he knew he was running again. His heart pounded to the beat of his steps against the pavement, one thing was swarming through his mind, ' I have to get there.'

He ran as fast as he could, moving his legs as fast as it could possibly carry him. There was an unsettling feeling ranking through his mind, feeling uneasy as the hospital came into view.

Just a few more steps, he told himself, as he moved his feet as fast as possible. As he was nearing the hospital he saw the police and some SWAT team surrounding it with yellow tapes that say ' KEEP OUT', sirens wailing piercing his ears.

"Nishijima-san!" He called out to the detective standing near a police car. He dashed over to him. When he was standing in front of him, he panted and tried to catch his breath, bending and placing his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath after he'd been running for what seems like eternity.

"Akise-kun," Said detective eyed the youth in front of him.

"Nishijima," He paused to catch his breath and pant," Where are they?" His throat ached for air, more air.

Then there was a blinding flash of light that erupted from the fourth floor with the roar of explosion and debris came showering to the air.

Akise didn't miss a beat and made a dash towards the hospital entrance. From behind him he could hear Nishijima calling him, telling him to go back.

"Akise-kun! Come back! It's not safe in there!" Nishijima shouted, trying to convince him to go back but to no avail.

Before he knew it he was already inside the hospital racing through hallways, making a turn when needed, climbing the stairs. He had a bad feeling about this. Something tells him that something bad was bound to happen. Everything was wrong. His heart was pounding in his chest faster than his feet was pounding against the floor.

And then he came to stop at the fourth floor. The place was unrecognizable because of the massive destruction the explosion had caused. There were rubles of fallen debris everywhere. His gaze landed on a broken flat form, a pile of debris. Before he had the chance to register everything an ear-splitting gunshot pierced through the night. Then it was silent, followed by the sound of a body falling to the floor.

"**YUKKII!**" a high pitched sound penetrated through the silence. Her voice was like a burning agony scorching through herself.

Yuno's eyes widened at the sight of the corpse of her beloved Yukkii lying there. She couldn't take it. She felt her world spiral into an endless abyss, shattering her warmth and every part of her. And then everything went black for Yuno. Everything was swallowed by darkness, a cape of darkness suffocating her into oblivion.

**.**

**.**

Akise was about to run over there. His heart was beating faster and faster, like a race car nearing its finish line_._ It wasn't like him to lose his cool like that. He always keeps calm at situations like this, he could even manage a smile while facing situations like this. He was about to run to the broken platform when a voice made him stop mid-step.

"Stop there, chief!" It was Nishijima. He was fiercely looking up the other detective.

"It looks like we haven't made it," Minene was standing beside him. She was eyeing Yukiteru's corpse on the pool of blood then her gaze landed on the unconscious Yuno before Kurusu.

"Chief…" Nishijima uttered as he eyed the detective, who now lowered his weapon.

"Nishijima!" Kurusu eyed the younger detective. The tension between the two was so thick that a knife could cut through it.

"I have received relevant information from Uryuu Minene regarding Tsukishima Karyuudo's case, as well as Yukiteru and Yuno's case," Nishijima said, still eyeing the other detective intently. He had an accusing look on his face.

"You're believing a terrorist, Nishijima?" Kurusu asked.

"And who should we believe? You?" Akise blurted out causing all eyes on him. He tried to keep his cool even he wanted to just explode then and there. Rage was taking over his body, like a disease spreading faster than expected." You just killed Yukiteru, a highschooler and I swear you were also trying to kill Yuno Gasai."

"Akise…" Nishijima uttered under his breath.

"Besides we have proof. Here," Uryuu Minene brought out an orange cell phone and pressed a button. A recorder played.

"_Let's make a deal," A voice that sounded like Kurusu's voice came out from the cellphone._

"_A deal?" The other voice that seemed like Minene's asked._

"_I won't target you for now," Kurusu said through the recorder._

" That is…" Kurusu said, barely a whisper as realization came rushing to him. It was their conversation from before. When he started to betray the first and the second.

" _And I'll continue to leak you confidential police information," Then the recorder came to an end._

Akise could feel his insides churn, disgusted at the so called detective. The guy was sick. He was a betraying not only Yukiteru and Yuno but also the police. He was giving detectives a bad name, considering the fact that he himself wanted to be a detective. He didn't deserve to be a detective.

"Drop your weapon. Chief, I'm placing you under arrest," Nishijima said. It pains him to do this to his own captain. The man and he were friends but he needs to do this. As a detective, he needs to do this. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be the one to betray the police. He had high respects for the man but that respect had just disappeared like a bubble that popped into thin air.

"Arrest?"

"You're no longer a detective. You're a criminal now," Minene said.

The knife in Kurusu's hand dropped and clattered on the ground, echoing throughout the disheveled place.

"With no authority for investigation, you could no longer see the future in your investigation diary. You're future diary has been sealed," Minene said.

Kurusu got his cell phone from his suit pocket. He brought it out and opened it just to see something. There was no police data and there was something else too 'Shot by Uryuu Minene's gun.' and there in bold capse lock was the word that sealed his fate '**DEAD END**.'

"I see," Kurusu took a second to take in everything and close his eyes," My wife and son?"

"The SAT rescued them before the explosion. They're both safe," Nishijima replied.

Kurusu looked at his future diary again and slowly hung his head high in defeat, looking above and then closing his eyes," Ninth," Kurusu got Minene's attention," I know it's selfish, but won't you form an alliance with me once more? In return," Kurusu started bending his cell phone in attempt to break it and end his life for good," I give you my life!" The cell phone was shattered into two with fragmentalising sound.

"Chief!" Nishijima called, in an attempt to stop Kurusu but it was too late, far too late.

Kurusu throws the broken cell phone and dropped his head in defeat," Please take care of my son."

" I accept," Minene gave a slight nod.

Suddenly there was a hole on Kurusu's chest, growing bigger and bigger. Then there were wisps of silver grey smoke curling and dancing around his being. The smoke continued shifting around him until it engulfed his entire being. The smoke disappeared and it's not the only one who disappeared, Kurusu was nowhere to be found. All that was left on the ground where Kurusu once stood was the cell phone with the words **'DEAD END.'**

* * *

There was a beeping sound and a smell of anesthetic, dextrose and perhaps flowers. She felt sore all over. There was a numbing pain radiating all throughout her body. She flutters her eyes open and the first sight that greeted her was a plain white ceiling. She squint her eyes, adjusting to the light coming from the window. Her eyes dart around the room there was a window. The window was left open causing cool crisp air to enter the white room. There was a counter on the left side of her bed and there was a blue vase on top of the counter. What caught her attention were the pink roses inside the blue vase. The scent coming from off the beautiful pink roses were sweet and soft, like the fume of peace and silence, making her feel right.

"I can see that you like them," A familiar smooth voice hauled her from her reverie.

She turned her head to the source of the voice and saw Akise with his signature smile plastered on his face. How long had he been there? Why haven't she noticed him till now?

"Where's Yukki?" She asked the first question that had been running through her mind for quite some time now. She turned her head trying to find the said boy, eyes darting around the plain white room. She had an unsettling feeling at the edge of her heart. She felt uneasy somehow and she just can't shake off the weird feeling. She had to know if Yukki was alright.

Akise's eyes softened, his smile varying. He had to bite his lips to stop himself from showing too much emotion that may alarm her and cause her to remember something unpleasant. There was a sudden excruciating feeling in his chest. What he was feeling at that very moment was like that of a flowing river, washing the smile he tried to put on his face and it only left fragments of a sad memory, a nightmare he wanted to forget, reminding him that a friend was no longer around, no longer breathing. He was afraid she'd asked this but he knew that question was coming sooner or later and it did, but how should he answer her? How could he tell her the truth and at the same time protect her from the dreadful feeling that comes after? He swallowed hard, preparing himself for the unpleasant revelation, preparing himself for any violent reaction from her. Even if it would break her, crush her heart into tiny pieces she still has the right to know the truth. The truth always hurts and life wasn't always happy truths and smiles. He knew that but he just wished that maybe… just maybe he could spare her even just a little despair. Her life wasn't that easy and the last thing he wanted to do was add more despair to her already miserable life. He braced himself for those three words that would change her life forever.

Yuno's fear tore deep into her blood as soon as she saw Akise's expression changed. She knew something was wrong judging from Akise's sudden change of demeanor. She felt a sea of anxiety deep down, trying to drown her from inside. She just sat there, frozen in place waiting for Akise's answer. She didn't even know she was already holding her breath as she braced herself for the answer that she might not like.

And that was when she heard it. The three words that changed her life forever.

"Yukkiteru's dead."

* * *

**AN: YES, I'M STILL ALIVE. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME. I WAS BUSY PREPARING FOR THE SPORTS MEET AND GUESS WHAT? I WON FIRST PLACE HEHE… SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Mirai Nikki even if I want to… lolz**

"_It happens to everyone as they grow up. You find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize that people you've known forever don't see things the way you do. So you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on."__  
__ ―__Nicholas Sparks_

"Any progress?" Nishijima asked, the concern evident in his voice. Concern mostly for the silver haired youth standing in front of him. They were currently outside Yuno Gasai's hospital room.

Akise shook his head slightly," No. She's getting worse." His face slackened, his brows creased a little. His eyes softening about in concern. His worried gaze landed on the pink haired girl sitting up on her hospital bed.

Yuno looks terrible.

Her beautiful thulian pink eyes that used to glare and narrow at him now stared listlessly, dull, and lifeless. Her glowing porcelain skin are now almost white as paper, looking like her blood had been drained from her. She looked frail, almost resembling a vegetable, dull and inactive. She was paling, fading into nothingness. She refuses to eat, talk, or even move from that very spot. If this keeps on any longer then there was only one path for her and Akise didn't want her to take that path.

Akise sighed before stepping inside the room his heart beating to the sound of his footsteps on the cold hard floor as he walked inside and to her bedside. Yuno didn't even as much as turn her head as he entered the room and walked to her bedside.

"Gasai-san," His smooth voice tried to call her attention and break her from her reverie.

No response.

"Gasai-san, it's me, Akise."

Still no response.

Not even a twitch.

Akise sighed," Gasai-san, please stop this. If you keep this up, you're gonna die. Don't make this harder than it is, Gasai-san."

And as usual Yuno wouldn't give him a reply, she would just sit there and stare with that distant look in her eyes. But Akise Aru won't give up. Giving up would be the last thing he'd do. He's not giving up on her or anything. Whether he gives up or not it's always for him to decide. Maybe at first people don't succeed but he knows that to succeed he must try, try, try again. It's just the beginning and he's not backing down now because someday that bright smile would be on her face again.

* * *

"**YUKKII!"**

A blood curling scream pierced through the stillness of the night. It sounds so terror-strained that it could sound chills to you to your very bone.

"Gasai-san..!" Akise rushed to Yuno's side, trying to shake her from her nightmares.

Yuno was sweating a lot. She was tossing , turning, and even lashing out.

"Gasai-san…" Akise was still trying to wake her up.

She abruptly shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with tears. She looked around her and caught sight of Akise with his worried expression.

"I had another nightmare… hadn't I?" She managed to choke out in a brittle and croaky voice.

"Yes, you did and this has got to stop… You haven't accepted his death yet…" Akise trailed off.

Her mind was filled with bitter images and memories she wanted so badly to forget. She suddenly felt a great pain. She didn't know if she could accept Yuuki's death. Will she ever be able to accept his death? She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Akise's worried gaze.

She slowly lowered her body into a laying position.

And she drifted back to sleep.

Welcoming the darkness like an old lover.

It was the only place where she could escape reality…

AND THE TRUTH.

The truth that Yuuki was gone.

* * *

The day came when Yuno was discharged from the hospital. She was getting better physically but not mentally and emotionally. The task of taking her in fell into Akise's hand. Of course, Akise was glad to help her. So here they were, in his house. It was just the two of them since his parents were on a business trip and won't be back for months. As usual Yuno was staring outside the window, spacing out and as usual Akise would take worried glances and sigh.

The silence hung in the air like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was terrible in its nothingness. Akise wished something would happen, anything just to avouid enduring the awkward silence.

BUT IT ALWAYS STAYED LIKE THAT.

THE SILENCE STRETCHED, ENVELOPING THEM AND GNAWING THEM.

* * *

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" Yuno screamed in the dead of the night like an utterly tormented soul on the verge of complete brokenness.

Akise bursts through the door and finds Yuno lashing out. She was having her nightmares again. It was always like this. It went on for many nights. She'd scream his name in the middle of the night.

He rushes to her bedside and wraps his arms around her while tracing circles in her back to calm her down," Ssshh… It's okay. It's okay. Go back to sleep," He says in soothing voice.

Yuno was still crying hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, shoulders shaking violently with grief, sobs racked her whole body, and she was coughing.

"Why?" She suddenly asked in between sobs taking Akise by surprise.

"Why..?" Akise asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Why do you help me?"

Akise just smiled at her," Tell me Yuno Gasai, which is better the short term pain of accepting the truth or the long term pain of believing an illusion?" He didn't answer her question but he asked her a question of his own instead.

Silence

The silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy. It stretched growing and withering. It clung to them for a long time and was practically screaming at them until a sound broke the silence.

Yuno was sobbing.

She barely bit back the sob that escaped her lips.

She was trembling violently as pearl shaped tears rolled down her cheeks from wide luminous pink eyes. She placed her hand on her mouth to block the sobs escaping her lips but failed miserably, it only managed to muffle the sounds coming out from her lips. Her crying became intense as she tried to blink back the tears that seemed to flow endlessly. Her eyes felt like it was burning and her chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was too busy holding back her tears that she didn't even notice Akise come near her. He was comforting her by patting her back softly and gently. He had soft expression on his face, almost resembling one of concern.

"Sshhh… It's okay. Just let it out. Let it out," He wrapped his arms around her.

And that was it.

She just exploded.

She let it all out and her crying became more intense and violent. Tears streamed down her face endlessly.

"I… can't… Wh-what should I-I do… Akise… What… c..can I do..?" She was sobbing and coughing immensely as she hugged him back, seeking for warmth and comfort.

"Let go," Akise pulled back, placing both his hands on her shoulders, making her face him. He tilted her chin upwards so she could face him properly. He smiled warmly at her. A genuine one," Let go, Gasai-san. He'd want you to. Just let go and accept the truth. He's dead. The least we could do is accept his death and hold his memory in hearts forever, that's the only thing we could do right now."

Yuno abruptly hugs him, taking him by surprise. She wasn't one to hug him first, not intentionally. He stiffened in surprise at first but eventually relaxed and tried tracing circles in her back to calm her.

And they stayed like that until they eventually fell asleep, eyelids closed against the dim light of the room, breathing deep and relax, and both faces finally at peace. Each in each others' arms.

They might as well relish the moment while it lasts because they knew….

In the back of their minds they knew that tomorrow it'll just be a memory. A memory they'd have try and remember as a dream. They'd act as if nothing happened. As if _it _never happened. And they'll have to disregard this, _everything_.

* * *

There was a soothing pinkish glow from the horizon and it was ascending more and more. The twilight melted away and the majestic sunrise replaced the darkness, casting orange and pink colors onto a thin layer of clouds. The sun filtered through the sunrise, signaling the start of the day as the rays of the sun penetrated through a certain someone's window. The lines of glares that shot her eyelids almost woke her up. But what really woke her up was the sudden feeling of absence of warmth. Her senses told her she was on something soft- probably a bed. The memories of last night came flooding in and it made her shot up in bed. She turned her head to search for a certain albino, only to realize that he wasn't there.

He was gone.

Just like that.

Suddenly she heard the metallic clatter of pots and pans downstairs, splutter of water from the sink, aroma of something delicious that made her stomach growl. Not eating for days does that to you

'_What is that guy up to now?'_ She thought as she got off the bed and headed downstairs.

As she was descending from her steps she stopped mid-step. She could see from where she was standing the sight of Akise Aru cooking in the kitchen. He was busy chopping vegetables on the counter.

She quietly started towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Akise turned to see Yuno standing by the door frame.

"Making breakfast," He said turning his attention back to the counter and what he was cooking.

"Doesn't it seem too much for just the two of us?" Her gaze landed on the foods that were laid out on the table. They looked so delicious and inviting. She quirked a brow at him, waiting for his reply.

Akise stopped cutting and put the knife down. He turned to her," We're going on a trip, just the two of us."

Further questions were stopped when the sound of her stomach grumbling suddenly cut in.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Akise smirked.

Yuno glared at him. Akise just laughed, already enjoying the old Yuno. The old Yuno was back, the real Yuno.

" Here," Akise pulled a chair for her, being the gentleman he always was.

Yuno accepted the offer and sat. Akise pulled another chair and sat across her. She started eating, putting food into her mouth.

"I guess you learned your lesson about refusing to eat for days," Akise said.

Yuno narrowed her eyes at him but eventually went back to eating. Surprisingly the food was delicious," I didn't know you could cook."

" Being always home alone does that to people," Akise replied.

Yuno's head snapped up towards his direction," Home alone?"

"Well my parents are always away on business trips so I'm always left alone and I eventually learned how to cook for myself."

"So where are we heading?"

"It's a secret."

Yuno pouted. Akise just laughed at her reaction, it was kinda cute. Yuno stopped pouting when she heard Akise laugh at her and glared daggers at him which was rewarded with a smile.

* * *

There weren't many passengers on the bus, in fact it was just the two of them. It made her feel relieved, she never really like crowds and she thinks this is better. It was more peaceful and quiet.

Akise was sitting next to her and she was seated next to the window which gave her a clear view of the scenery outside. The view was simply beautiful outside. The wall of trees were filled with the lush color of green, as if they had been painted to perfection. The white marble clouds were drifting across a seemingly perfect blue sky. Too bad Yukkii wasn't here to enjoy it with her. Yuno frowned at that thought.

_Yukkii…_

Akise noticed her frown. He knew what she was going on in that mind of hers.

"You know that frown would stay permanent on that face of yours if you don't stop doing that," Akise said.

"I just wish he could've seen this," Yuno muttered under her breath but it was enough for Akise to hear. She was looking distant, staring outside the window.

"Yeah, me too."

No words came after that nor exchanged. They stayed quiet. Silence enveloped them. Yuno just continued staring outside the window as if something would happen if she kept doing it until her breathing slowed and relaxed. She felt sleep takeover her and she welcomed the sensation. She unknowingly falls asleep unto Akise's shoulder.

Akise looked over the sleeping girl,' _I wish could've hid that truth but I can't.'_

After a long time Akise eventually joined her and fell into slumber. He unconsciously lays his head on top of hers.

* * *

By the time they arrived at their destination the sun was already starting to dip behind the horizon. The place was breath taking. It was surrounded by brilliant but ephemeral cherry blossom trees. The cherry blossom petals came in variety of colors, some were pinkish and others were white, white as a floating cloud. The place was a riot of bright colors as a plethora of floral abundance almost covered the whole place. The aesthetic flowers lay scattered on the green field like frozen flames, bringing their cool blaze to the wonderful sunset. Near the edges of the lazy stream grew a crowd of poppies, scarlet in the sunset, waving gaily and calmly. The sunset made the stream more breath taking. The water gleamed in the last rays of the burning sun.

The daylight that lingered in the air slowly melted away as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky.

The night sky was luminous with starlight, moon full and bright. It stood an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of the luminous stars. The clouds covered the inky darkness of the night, as if looking down upon them. The stars were beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the world. It was as if they winked at her from the endless arch of void-black beyond the moon's corona. In places they were birthstone-blue and beautiful, all a-glitter in their heavenly finery.

_Stars…_

'_We'll go see the stars together.'_

'_Yukkii..'_

Yuno suddenly felt her eyes well up and it felt like it was burning. There was a great pain in her chest. She fought back the tears that were threatening to stream down from her eyes.

"I know he promised you that you'd see the stars together… but he wasn't able to…" Akise trailed off, his gaze were on the gleaming stars, flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness," So perhaps I could finish what he started," Akise turned his head towards her,

And that was it.

The tears she tried so hard to hold back came flooding, like a great big dam of emotions, finally getting pent out. Then and there she became a wreck. A crying mess of a person.

From that day on she came to accept things. To accept the truth and everything. Accept them fully… and move on.

* * *

**AN: YES, I'M STILL ALIVE BUT I CHANGED MY USERNAME FROM AKIYUNO123 TO AUTHOR-CHAN123. SORRY FOR THE REALLLYYYYY LAAAATTEEE UPDATE. EXAMS ARE FAST APPROACHING AND I KINDA HAVE TO ALMOST PRACTICE FOR ARCHERY 24/7 SINCE THE PROVINCIALS IS NEARING AND HOPEFULLY THE REGIONALS AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE THE NATIONALS *SIGH* YEAH, THE NATIONALS. ANYWAYS DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. TNX~**

**NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER AKISE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YUNO YET. HE'S JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND TO HER IN HER DARKEST HOURS**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do you think an ordinary 14 year old could make something as great as Mirai Nikki? No, of course I do not own Mirai Nikki and its characters.

"_Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee."__  
__ ―__J.R. Ward_

"What's that?" Yuno peeked over Akise's shoulder. Akise was sitting by the table. He was writing on a notebook and reading some papers.

It had been weeks after Yukki's death and Yuno was already doing good on moving on. She had already completely accepted the truth and let go. Akise and she had gotten closer over the course of weeks but that doesn't mean the usual bickering and glares had gone away too. Akise had offered to help her hunt the down the remaining diary holders. They've been doing their best to look for the other diary holders and that's what they were doing right now.

"It's some information about the another diary holder," Akise replied, his gaze was glued to the data he was holding.

"Really? Let me see," Yuno grabbed the paper from Akise's hands.

"The sixth, Tsubaki Kasugano…"

* * *

As soon as the rope of the bell was pulled, metal strike against metal and it produced the CLANG-CLANG! Sound. The sound rang out and echoed throughout the temple.

The sun shone brilliantly, hovering over pearl white clouds, giving off its radiant shine. The air was clear and crisps. It was indeed early but nonetheless the so called temple was already packed with people, worshipping under the Omegata religion.

"So this is the new religion that carriers 1000 believers?" Yuno asked, her gaze was on the people standing there and praying with their hands clasps and bowing.

"Yes, the Omegata religion," Like Yuno, Akise was also observing the followers of the Omegata religion.

They were currently sitting on the wooden floor of the side of the engawa. The wind blew slightly making the flag with an image of an eye sway, soft pink hair also ruffled in the wind.

"Listen up Akise," That made Akise divert his attention from the scenery and turn his head towards his pink haired companion," We're in this together. This is our first stake out so no one should act on their own and absolutely no deciding things alone, understand?" Yuno gave a stern look that had practically there was no place for objections.

Akise sighed inwardly," Speak for yourself I should be the one telling you that. You have the tendency to act brash and take on everything by your own, Gasai-san."

Yuno glared daggers at him which was return with a smile of his. There was mockery evident in his smile and Yuno's glare just intensified.

Yuno thought that was enough and abandoning her usual act of glaring at the teen detective, returned her gaze back to the cluster of followers. From the crowd she spotted someone that caught her attention. That man stood out from the crown and Yuno had a feeling about this guy that she just can't put a finger on.

"Who's that old man over there?" Yuno asked, her gaze trained on the old man. He was bald and was wearing the traditional robes of the Omegata cult.

Akise followed Yuno's gaze," Tsubaki Kasugano's guardian, Funatsu," Akise replied, observing the old man commanding someone over the crowd," After the 6th's parents, who could be considered the founders, passed away in an accident, the one who resurrected this dying religion was him.

"And you said the initiation as founder requires...er..." Yuno trailed off, uncertain if she should continue or not.

"Requires sex as bait," Akise continued for her. Yuno creased her brows at this. She didn't like the sound of that, it was just disgusting.

Yuno suddenly stood up and brushed some imaginary dust from her skirt." Anyways don't even get any ideas," Yuno shot him a piercing glare," I'm heading to the comfort room," She turned to leave, making her way to the toilet, leaving Akise alone there.

While Yuno was away Akise took this opportunity to think about everything that happened these past few weeks. Yuno was getting better and was starting to go back to her normal self. Normal meaning she'd sometimes switch to her yandere side when her irritation gets unbearable, irritation that was pointed towards him. They were getting closer and she was starting to open up to her. All in all she was having a good progress.

Akise's train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw two familiar faces.

A purple-eyed girl with navy blue hair that flowed up to her shoulders and shorter girl with brown hair and eyes.

The 7th, Mikami Ai and the 8th's underling, Miyashiro Orin.

A smirk made its way on Akise's lips.

* * *

"I said it's impossible to rescue to 6th, Orin," Ai said with a stern look. Orin was intending on rescuing the 6th again and she was talking her out of it but the brunette was really determined.

"B-but Ai-chan. Like this, the 6th is way too pitiful," Orin replied, a sympathetic look on her face. She really hopes Ai would just agree this time. She knew the older girl feels the same too.

Unbeknowst to them someone was listening to their conversation. The silver haired boy smiled before going back to the way he came before his companion would arrive.

Akise went back to the same position he was in when Yuno left him, sitting on the wooden floor of the engawa. And in no time Yuno arrived.

"Hey Akise, it's time to meet the 6th now," Yuno said, standing over Akise.

Akise got up and faced Yuno with a smile. They started making their way to the room where they were told the 6th would be.

* * *

"**ELOPE?!"**

A high pitched horror strained scream erupted from the pink girl's mouth that made the birds scramble away frantically and all the people who heard it turn their heads to the building where the noise seemed to be coming from.

Akise only winced at the noise before he gently but quickly drag Yuno out of that cell the 6th called her room.

Yuno only stared at Akise as if he had sprouted a second head (and maybe a horn) before glaring daggers at him," What does this mean, **Akise Aru**?"

"I was thinking..."

"We could just kill her right then and there! **I told you no one should act on their own and absolutely no deciding things alone.** You completely broke your promise," Yuno's glare intensified, her thulianpink eyes boring into his. If looks could kill then he'd be completely dead by now.

"Oh c'mon, Gasai-san, this could work," Akise said, trying to convince the stubborn pink haired girl.

"Hmph..." Yuno looked away from him, crossing her arms on her chest and puffing her cheeks which Akise found cute.

A smirk worked its way on Akise's lips," I'll let you hold the remote for a week."

Yuno's eyes widened. She quickly faced her silver haired companion and returned to narrowing her eyes at him," Are you bribing me, Akise Aru?" Yuno said, her tone dripping with venom. It wasn't really a question, more like a threat.

Akise's smirk only grew wider," A month."

Yuno's forehead scrunched, her brows creased and her lips were pursed," Five months." Yuno was still glaring at him.

"Deal," Akise smiled and Yuno wanted to swipe his head off clean then and there but she knew even if she could she won't.

Akise and Yuno walked back to the 6th's cell and stood in front of the 6th.

Tsubaki Kasugano, the 6th just stared out the two with a look of confusion before she blurted out**," You said, Elope with me?!"**

"That's right, would you like to live with me? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't live in a place like this," Akise smiled charmingly at her.

" That's right, keep smiling while you still can, before I cut of that smile of your face," Akise heard Yuno muttered under her breath but decided to ignore her. He can deal with Yuno Gasai's wrath later.

"Wha-" Tsubaki was so shocked that she couldn't even find it in herself to complete a single word.

"Oh, please, don't worry. Both my father and mother won't be home today," Akise was still smiling even if he could feel the intensity of Yuno's glare boring into his back.

"What?!"

"You're bringing her home too?!"

Both girls yelled at the same time.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?!"** Both girls yelled the same words in unison.

Akise couldn't help but sigh inwardly. He abruptly reached out and took Tsubaki's hand.

"Ready then!" Akise took a some kind of switch from his pocket and pushed a red button.

Then all the lights went off.

From the control room, they were already having problems due to the sudden black out. But to their relief the electricity returned quickly. They checked on the camera that was in Tsubaki's cell and they were eased when they saw that she was still there, sitting in her usual spot. Unbeknowst to them, Tsubaki had actually escaped and what they were seeing was just a holographic image.

Little did they know that even in just that amount of time, Akise was able to get Tsubaki from her cell.

"Hey you, do you think you could get away doing something like this?" Tsubaki asked in irritation. Akise was running while holding her hand, pulling her along with him.

"I don't believe so, that's why we have to hurry," Akise replied while still holding her hand. They were running through the halls, passing through some people who would get alarmed to see them.

"I am so gonna kill you, Akise Aru," A growl slipped through Yuno's lips. She was wearing an angry scowl on her face.

"Gasai-san, we could argue later. Right now, we got to keep running," Akise turned to the angry girl who was running behind them, giving him a look that could make anyone cower in fear under her intense gaze but fortunately that doesn't work on him.

Tsubaki suddenly stopped, making the others top running as well. Akise turned to her, still holding her hand.

"We must hurry outside!" Akise said.

"I don't want to go outside," Tsuabki protested.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed and Akise smiled charmingly at Tsubaki.

"Eh?" Yuno had a slightly dumbfounded look on her face, with a hint of confusion.

"Tsubaki-san...I just want to save you." **[Akise Aru's conversation technique:"First Forcibly Invite"*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

Tsubaki could only gape at him. His charms were starting to get to her.

"Can you just think of now as an emergency situation and believe in m- ow..!"Before Akise got the chance to continue his smooth talk Yuno steps on his foot. He winced slightly. His gaze turned to his pink haired companion," Gasai-san, what was that for?"

"You talk too much. Didn't you say we got too hurry?" Yuno just gave him a flat look.

"I'm using my conversation technique here," Akise said under his breath so only Yuno could hear him.

"Well it's not necessary, let's just hurry before they catch up with us," Yuno shot back.

Akise turned to Tsubaki.

"Anyway,Tsubaki,if you want to go back you can return," **["Give a path for retreat as well*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

"So she can go back? Finally," Yuno's tone was suddenly filled with enthusiasm. She gave Akise an 'expecting' look. One that never failed to make Akise not let her down on her expectations but unfortunately it won't work this time.

Akise only gave a 'Really?' look which was returned with a dry look from Yuno.

"W-wait," Tsubaki stuttered. Akise started running again, dragging her along with him.

Akise's next action took Tsubaki by surprise. He suddenly carried her, bridal style.

"Eeehhhhh!?' Tsubaki's face went slack, she stared wide eyed at him, her mouth was hung open like a fish. She stiffened under his touch.

Akise smirked. **["Show's broad-mindedness"*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

Yuno rolled her eyes at this," Womanizer."

All of a sudden Akise and Tsubaki came to a stop, Yuno who was glaring at a certain silver haired boy was forced to stop too.

**["However rely on girls sometimes too"*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

Tsubaki actually offered to consult her diary to avoid being caught. Sitting on the tatami floor with her legs tucked, she opened her scroll which was her Clairvoyance diary. They were hiding behind a wall, to keep some followers from seeing them.

Suddenly Yuno unknowingly reached for her diary which was in her pocket and touched it. She had a distant look on her face and she slightly smiled sadly. Akise saw this and gave her a worried gaze.

Out of nowhere Akise touched Tsubaki's hands and held it. **["And finally,SKIN TO SKIN CONTACT!*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

Akise returned to running again, holding Tsubaki's hand, pulling her along with him.

Yuno glared daggers at Akise's back," I hate you," She muttered and Akise who could feel her glare piercing through his back heard her.

"Almost there,Tsubaki-san," Akise smiled at Tsubaki. A smile that could make thousands of girls weak on their knees.  
**["Lying with a smile"*However this only applies to good looking guys.*]**

Tsubaki flushed bright pink at seeing this.

Yuno rolled her eyes, _'liar.'_

"Akise Aru, could you stop flirting? We gottat hurry before they catch us," Yuno narrowed her eyes at Akise.

They were stopped in their tracks when ...

"Akise, on the roof!" Yuno pointed at the roof.

Akise's gaze followed where Yuno was pointing and there he saw five figures moving quickly on the roof.

"Five of them?" Akise watched the figures on the roof with keen eyes.

The figures were dressed in spandex costumes, a large transformation belt, a mask made from white cloth, tied over his head with ropes. A large red eye is painted on the mask to make it resemble an eyeball. Then suddenly the figures started making an eccentric transformation sequence that sorta resembled those of Kamen Rider shows. There were red, blue, green, yellow, and pink and called themselves the 12th five.

Then all five of them jumped in front of the three teens with a thud.

"Nice to meet you... I am... called... the twelfth..." The five of them said one by one while positioning themselves in front of them.

The only thing the three of them could do was look at twelfth.

"Hear this, you are being betrayed by the 6th," The red one said, pointing a finger at Tsubaki who only glared at the 12th.

"This cult's initiation requires performing evil bordering on profane," Another said.

"It's to test whether they can work for the order or not... for them to share the secret of a crime... and to ensure there are no betrayals. Can you trust such cult?" They said one after another.

"My objective is to kill 6th. If you do not wish to be involved then run," The red one said.

"Not a chance!" Akise said, raising an arm to block them from Tsubaki who was beside him.

"One of us five had swallowed a time bomb. That is the true me! Unfortunately a dead end flag was set on me not too long ago so I'm pretty desperate right now. We'll take 6th with us no matter what it takes!" The red one said, walking forward and putting some kind of recorder on the floor.

"Akise, let's just run! We'll get caught up at this rate," Yuno turned to Akise.

"We can't leave her, Yuno," Akise said, brows creased in determination.

Tsubaki hearing this, her gaze softened.

"Ready or not!" The twelfth started lunging towards them.

Akise positioned himself to attack but before he could Yuno beat him to it, lunging towards to enemy with a knife that she had.

"Gasai-san! The real one's the red!" Akise yelled after her, biting his lips with a look of concern on his face.

Yuno was fast. So fast that the twelfth didn't even see her coming when the knife headed straight to his throat. Blood spattered.

The impact sent twelfth flying away from the engawa," You're strong... you're just one..."

Yuno panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed.

The recorder plays or rather the twelfth's diary;" 19:07. The twelfth, Yomotsu Hirasaka, dies. Dead end."

With that there was an explosion, a blinding light, followed by a deafening sound. The giant cloud of dust rose from the ground. The ground shook slightly.

Suddenly Yuno was about to hit the ground but before she could fall to the cold hard floor a pair of strong arms caught her. Yuno was panting heavily, her cheeks flushed. Akise noticed that her temperature was rising. Even in her situation she said something that took Akise by surprise.

" Choose... her or me... Akise, choose," Yuno said between pants, her voice was softer than usual. Then she turned her head to him and...

SMILED.

She smiled at him. That genuine and innocent smile. Akise felt his breath hitch, seeing her smile even in the condition she was in.

"Impressive. That was really plenty," Akise's head snapped up to see Tsubaki approaching them with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly the large gate which was only a few feet from them closed with a loud thud. Funatsu with the other followers were standing behind Tsubaki.

Akise who was wrapping his arms on Yuno to steady her glared at Tsubaki," What does this mean, Tsubaki?" A growl practically escaped his lips.

"You don't get it? Well you two are about two die," A follower approached Tsubaki and offered her a pipe. She took it and eyed them.

Out of nowhere Yuno abruptly stood up and lunged at some followers who were in front of Tsubaki.

"Gasai-san!" Akise wasn't able to stop her. Before he even knew it she was already attacking some foolowers.

Then in a flash she approached Tsubaki and raised her knife.

Tsubaki acting by instincts, move her arm to protect the diary she was holding. Blood spattered and Tsubaki's hand fell to the floor with a thud.

Tsubaki howled in pain. She fell to the ground in a heap, crying out in pain like crazy," My hand! Grab her, you idiots!"

"Gasai-san!" Before Akise could get to Yuno some men grab her by the arm. Yuno wasn't able to fight back due to the state she was in.

"...One wrong move, Akise and pinkie gets it..." Tsubaki said. Breathing heavily in pain on the ground.

So even if it was against him he surrendered willingly, putting back his hands to his sides. He won't be able to forgive himself if Yuno dies. It was all his fault, he should've listened to her. He even broke a promise.

Then he felt a pounding pain on the back of his head and his vision swam and started to go blurry everything eventually turned dark.

* * *

He tried to blink his eyes open until he managed to fully open them. He was in a brightly lit room.

"Awake already, I see," He heard a familiar voice and saw Tsubaki with an evil grin on her face.

Tsubaki was standing a few feet away from him. The 7th and 8th's underling was standing by her side. Her followers were right behind her. He spotted Yuno from behind. Two men were holding her up. He could tell that her hands were being tied behind her back. Her face was still flushed, meaning she was still exhausted after all that and sick.

Akise was about to stand up and run to her but unfortunately his hands won't move.

"Don't even think about it," Tsubaki had an evil glint in her eyes. She was obviously finding this amusing.

Of course, his hands were tied behind his back.

"Gasai-san!" Akise tried calling her.

"Akise-kun..." Yuno said, almost a whisper. Her voice was weak and faint like all energy in her was drained.

"Let her go," Akise scowled, glaring intensely at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki merely laughed." How cute," Her words were dripping with venom," But unfortunately pinkie has to disappear along with this miserable world," Akise's glare intensified," But you on the other hand," Tsubaki steps closer to Akise until their noses almost touched," I'm keeping you," Tsubaki tilts his chin with a finger so he could meet her gaze. Akise could feel her hot breath trickle his face but before he could respond Tsubaki smashed her lips to his taking him by surprise. His eyes widened at his action.

Yuno watched the whole scene playing before her and could do nothing but just stare with wide eyes.

Tsubaki lets go of Akise and smirks at him. Akise felt like his insides were turned upside down and he felt the pit of his stomach churn in disgust. He felt like wanting to throw up.

Tsubaki's head turns to Yuno and smirks at the poor girl," Jealous?"

A growl escapes the pink haired girl's lips," As if. And why should I be jealous with the likes of you? A prostitute." Her voice were dripping with venom and a dangerous aura was practically oozing out of her.

Tsubaki narrows her eyes at Yuno then suddenly her expression changed as if an idea just hit her. Well an idea did suddenly come to her mind. A smirk work its way on her lips and she looked at the other girl with a mischievous gleam in her eyes ( or eye).

"What are you doing?" Yuno looked up at Tsubaki who was standing in front of her and was walking closer.

Tsubaki just smirked and stepped closer," Since this is a good opportunity. I'll find out what you think of each other," Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and suddenly reached out to Yuno's shirt," You'll go through what I went through," And before she knew it Tsubaki had ripped her shirt. Her buttons went flying in all directions, showing her bra underneath and a little cleavage.

"NO!" Yuno screamed and struggled but the men were holding here down.

Tsubaki stood straight and smiled smugly," Take your turns."

Yuno's eyes widened. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Akise's face contorted into anger and his eyes narrowed. Behind him his hand were clenched so tight that they were turning white," Gasai-san!" He turned his gaze at Tsubaki and glared at her," Let go of her!"

"Not before she loses her virginity."

Men were approaching Yuno and were hovering over her. Looking at her with lust in their eyes. Yuno kept screaming and crying over and over again. Some were starting to rip her clothes when a suddenly the man from Yuno's right was sent doubling over. Everyone stopped and looked to see Akise free of his bonds and with an axe on his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her," Akise scowled, raising the axe slightly and pointing it towards their direction.

The men were terrified and backed away, worried about their own safety and lives.

"You cowards, get him!" Tsubaki snarled.

Akise rushed to Yuno's side and took odd his jacket. Her clothes were barely covering her because it was almost ripped to shreds. He covered her with his jacket.

"It's okay. We'll get home before you know it. I'll just need to finish this," Akise gently whispered to her .

Her vision went blurry and everything slowly turned black. It was like she was spiralling into a great big abyss of darkness.

* * *

There was the smell of disinfectant and the smell of sickness hovering in the air. Somehow the atmosphere was cold. Suddenly Yuno woke with a start. All she could remember was Akise rushing to her side before she blacked out. Her eyes darted around the room and she realized she was now in the hospital.

She felt someone walk in and she turned her head towards the person, only to meet Akise's gaze.

Yuno looked away and tried to ignore him by covering her body up to her nose with her blanket and closing her eyes. After all this was his fault, if he had just listened…

* * *

**AN: JUST SO YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO I REALLY HAVE TONS OF MISTAKES AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE WEEKS AGO BUT THE COMPUTER BROKE. PLEASE LEAVE A REAVIEW. TNX~**


End file.
